In recent years, there has been a display system developed, which harnesses a phenomenon in which, by applying voltage to an electrophoresis display device wherein a microcapsule having electrophoresis particles and a dispersion medium is interleaved as that electrophoresis display device between two electrodes, the electrophoresis particles migrate through the microcapsule toward electrodes having different polarities by way of electrophoresis (see JP-A's 2002-357853 and 2002-333643). That display system is capable of producing color displays, because microcapsules containing yellow, magenta and cyan dispersion media, respectively, are used with one each microcapsule interleaved between a pair of associated electrodes for each color.
There has also been a display system developed, in which a plurality of cells, each having an electrode having a hydrophobic surface in opposition to an electrode having a hydrophilic surface, are filled with water and colored oil, so that at no applied voltage, the colored oil spreads over the hydrophobic electrode surface, and at a voltage applied between the electrodes, the colored oil migrates toward and builds up on a given site of the hydrophobic electrode surface (see International Publication Nos. WO 2004/104670, WO 2004/068208 and WO 2004/104671). This display system, too, is capable of producing color displays by use of oils colored in yellow, magenta and cyan.
With the prior art display system set forth in JP-A's 2002-357853 and 2002-333643, however, there is a problem that it is difficult to arrange microcapsules without giving rise to defects, resulting in an image quality deterioration.
With the prior art display system set forth in International Publication Nos. WO 2004/104670, WO 2004/068208 and WO 2004/104671, a problem is that when the application of voltage is shut off, the oil migrating to and building up on the given site of the hydrophobic electrode comes to spread over the hydrophobic electrode surface; there is lack of any memory capability. This requires perpetual power supply, leading to a failure in cutting down power consumption.